<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Día 2: Té y Café by KutziShiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804005">Día 2: Té y Café</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro'>KutziShiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Escolar, Fantober2020, Gen, el café se toma negro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus se ha resistido al café durante demasiado tiempo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Día 2: Té y Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Título: Té y Café.</p><p>Fandom: Harry Potter.</p><p>Personajes: Regulus Black como protagonista. Participación estelar de Barty Crouch (jr).</p><p>Género: Escolar.</p><p>Advertencias: Ninguna.</p><p>Resumen: Regulus se ha resistido al café durante demasiado tiempo.</p><p>Longitud: 835 palabras.</p><p>Estado: Terminado.</p><p>Aclaración: Harry Potter, novelas, películas y otros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.</p><p>Antecedentes: Este año me animé a escribir los retos del fantober (uno de tantos derivados del famoso inktober). Mi objetivo es cubrir todos los promps usando como protagonista a Regulus Black o morir en el intento. Espero que les guste. Advertencia general: Probablemente haya mucho Sirius desagradable, sorry not sorry.</p><p>Nota: Aunque me gustó lo que desarrollé siento que quedó algo flojo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes de ingresar a Hogwarts su madre nunca le permitió beber café, insistía en que no era una bebida para niños y en que bebiera té. Regulus había aceptado sin cuestionamientos pero luego le había preguntado a su padre quien le explicó a mayor detalle lo que sabía sobre la cafeína. Cuando Orion habló de cómo el café podía perturbar su sueño decidió que definitivamente no quería probarlo, y es que prácticamente nadie lo había notado pero ese jovencito disfrutaba del buen dormir, muchas gracias.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>No era como Sirius que se desvelaba con cualquier tontería y en la mañana se negaba a levantarse a la hora que decía su madre. Regulus prefería ir a acostarse cuando se lo indicaban y caer en un sueño tranquilo y largo para poder levantarse sin problemas cuando su madre lo decía. A Sirius le gustaba molestarlo diciendo que era un lambiscón o cosas así pero Regulus no veía sentido a la rutina de Sirius: pelear con su madre antes de dormir y al despertar. Era mucho más placentero dormir de corrido y en paz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cuando Regulus llegó a Hogwarts descubrió qué en cada comida había una buena variedad bebidas a disposición de los alumnos: leche, jugo, agua, café y té. Todos sus compañeros de año fueron directo a beber la oscura bebida, envalentonados al estar lejos de las miradas paternas, entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el único que tenía prohibido el café pero si fue el único que directamente tomó la tetera e ignoró el café. También obtuvo entretenimiento extra en su desayuno cuando vio los diversos gestos qué hacían sus compañeros ya que a ninguno se le ocurrió agregar leche o azúcar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No fue sino hasta su quinto año que probó el café por primera vez, gracias a los T.I.M.O.S.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Faltaba una semana para empezar los temidos exámenes y Regulus no lograba memorizar los nombres de los magos que habían vencido a los duendes en la rebelión del siglo XIII, sabían por los alumnos mayores que siempre preguntaban eso (irónicamente ya había memorizado los nombres de los duendes).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Vas a necesitar más que un té si quieres estudiar hasta tarde —Barty, su mejor amigo, le indicó mirando burlonamente su taza de té con una rodaja de limón.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Me gusta el té, gracias —respondió ignorándolo para concentrarse en acabar la cena rápido y así poder ir a su cuarto a estudiar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—No sé qué tienes en contra del café, ni siquiera lo has probado —Regulus miró cómo Barty echaba cuatro cucharadas de azúcar a su café, aparentemente no planeaba dormir en absoluto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Nunca lo he necesitado, funciono sin él.</p>
  <p>—Sí, pero estos son los T.I.M.O.S., y sí en algo se parecen nuestros padres es en lo enloquecidos que están al respecto, y tú no te quedas atrás.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Lo dices como si a ti no te importaran.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barty encogió los hombros.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—<em>Papi</em> me colocará en el Ministerio de todos modos —no dio más explicaciones pero ambos sabían que Barty se esforzaba sólo para poder ver la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre—. Pero estamos hablando de ti, no lograrás cumplir con tu itinerario sin un estímulo extra.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sin preguntar si estaba de acuerdo Barty tomó una taza limpia y vertió café en ella para luego empujar con ella la taza de té de Regulus y colocar la de café en su lugar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Ponle leche y azúcar para una mejor primera impresión.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regulus se rindió ante la insistencia de Barty pero en su mente surgió el recuerdo de uno de los retratos en casa que atrapó a Sirius bebiendo café con mucha leche y azúcar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—El café se bebe negro —dijo Regulus casi alzando la nariz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barty empezó a reírse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Cómo quieras.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minutos después Regulus acabó su cena y tomó la mentada taza, la acercó a su nariz para oler, nunca lo había dicho pero le gustaba el aroma del café. Después bebió un pequeño sorbo (sin hacer ruido) y dejó qué el sabor inundará su boca antes de tragar, contuvo como pudo un gesto ante el sabor amargo ¿cómo podía tanta gente disfrutar algo como eso? Él había bebido tés fuertes y amargos pero nada como eso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sin embargo continuó hasta acabarlo y, bajó la expresión burlona de Barty que no había sido engañado, se retiró a seguir estudiando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de su falta de sueño y a la mañana siguiente tuvo que admitirle a su amigo qué había sido una noche muy productiva.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Al final bebió café toda la semana y mientras duraron los exámenes, y aunque se había dicho a sí mismo que sólo sería eso después quiso beber más, a pesar del sabor amargo y de decirse una y otra vez que no le gustaba.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cuando regresó a casa por las vacaciones de verano tenía una nueva rutina: café en el desayuno y té en la cena, por que se dio cuenta de que sin el cansancio de las clases el café en la noche sí lo dejaba sin dormir.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>